The Proposal
by AuraWielder
Summary: Propose to Karen. Seems simple enough, right? However, it isn't as easy as I thought it would be... Oneshot. MalePCXKaren.


Harvest Moon: The Proposal

Pairing: Karen X Male Character

Setting: Friends of Mineral Town

* * *

"This is it." he stuttered to himself. "It all comes down to this."

The farmer walked uneasily to the supermarket. He clutched the Blue Feather in his hand tightly. He had purchased the day before at the same supermarket, but he had wanted to wait until the right time had come.

The right time being: Karen walking into said supermarket right in front of him. However, Karen couldn't see the farmer as she was lugging an enormous bag of flour.

"Uh… K-Karen? Would you like some help with that?"

Karen recognized the voice as belonging to the Mineral Town farmer, who had moved in here to take care of his grandfather's lot a year ago.

"Oh, thanks for the offer Pete, but I've got it." she replied, unable to see the Blue Feather Pete had out.

As both of her hands were holding the sack of flour, it left her in an odd predicament of not being able to open the door. Pete was about to offer, until Karen managed to balance herself on one foot, and use the other to push open the door. Pete followed Karen inside into the supermarket, and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Dad!" she yelled. "Where in the heck do you want me to put this giant sack?!"

Jeff was at the cash register, noticing her daughter lugging in so many pounds of flour. He would have volunteered to help himself, but he wasn't strong physically and that's not mentioning his bad back.

"Uh-Please be careful with that, honey." her father stuttered nervously. "J-Just put it in the back."

At this time, Jeff had finally noticed Pete coming in the supermarket.

"Oh Pete! You're here rather early. It's still only 8:00."

"Well… I finished with the crops and the animals early today." Pete blushed, doing his best to hide the Blue Feather behind his back. Not that it fooled Jeff any, since Pete purchased the Blue Feather in this very shop and he had known that his daughter was currently dating the farmer. Jeff already knew what Pete planned to do.

"Uhh, Pete. Since you're here, why don't you help Karen with-"

"I've GOT it, Dad." she stated, maneuvering her way to the back of the store.

"Well…" he muttered nervously. "If you say so, honey."

_"That's just like Karen." _Pete amusedly thought to himself. _"She always wants to do things HER way. And if I'm assuming correctly, this isn't going to end well…"_

Ultimately, Karen's refusal for help let to disaster. She stumbled around with the heavy sack of flour, as if she were drunk (then again, she already got drunk a lot, so…). Before Pete or Jeff could react, Karen stumbled forward with the sack, crushing it and dousing herself with the white, powdery substance.

"Don't either of you DARE say a word." she said darkly as she attempted to push herself back up. As she tried to stand up, she somehow managed to slip and fall back down AGAIN.

Pete burst out laughing instead, and even Jeff chuckled a little bit at his daughter's humorous mishaps.

"Thank you for your kind and supporting actions." Karen remarked sarcastically as she successfully got up this time. "Shame, because I was going to cook dinner for you and Mom tonight out of the kindness of my heart."

Pete and Jeff sweatdropped nervously at the mention of her cooking. To put it simply, Karen couldn't cook to save her life. To everyone else except Karen, her food was vastly similar to eating nuclear waste. Three months ago, Pete had stumbled across Karen cooking dinner for her parents. Pete, at the time, did not know how ABYSMAL of a cook she was. He decided to taste test her new recipe that she called 'Grilled Salmon', but looked more like that fish you left rotting in the back of the refrigerator for seven years.

In one bite, Pete instantly regretted it.

The next morning, he woke up in the hospital due to a severe case of food poisoning according to the doctor. Karen seemed pretty clueless that her cooking caused the event, and thought that Pete must have just been tired. No one had the heart (or the guts) to tell her that her cooking was worse than eating toxic wastes.

Pete then made a mental note to do all of the cooking from now on.

"Anyway," Karen continued. "What are you doing here, Pete? The store doesn't even open for another hour."

Pete blushed. "Well… uh Karen, I have something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Uh… well… I… um…"

"I'm not impressed, Pete. If you want to say something, then spit it out!"

"Um… you know… I…" Pete continued to stutter.

"He wants to propose to you." Jeff said, saving Pete from further embarrassment.

"Well, it's about time I got a straightforward…" At that second, Karen had just realized what her dad had said.

"…Propose?" she repeated.

Jeff nodded as Pete blushed, holding out the Blue Feather for Karen to see. She held it carefully, in awe of the Feather's beauty.

"…You… really want to marry… me?" she said, humbled.

"…Kinda…" Pete blushed again. "You're just… I really like you. …No, I love you. You're clever, beautiful, know what you want in life, and I really like those traits in a woman."

"…" Karen was left stunned by his words.

"So…" Pete bent down on one knee in traditional fashion, even though he had already given Karen the Feather. "Karen… will you make me the happiest man in Mineral Town and become my wife?"

"Wow… Pete… I don't know what to say…"

"A 'yes' would be greatly appreciated."

Karen grinned. "Sure, why not?"

Joy filled the heart of Pete as his love accepted the Blue Feather, and agreed to become his beloved bride. This was the best day of his life! Nothing could bring him-

"Oh, thank you so much! I'll make a breakfast for you to celebrate!" she cheered, running to the back of the store.

And at that moment, Pete felt his spirits CRUSH when Karen said she would make a breakfast for him. His face was one of sheer horror, realizing that he'll have to eat Karen's cooking… again. Jeff walked and gently hugged the farmer.

"Don't worry, Pete." he assured him. "I'll pay for the medical bills."

* * *

How's that for my first Harvest Moon fic, huh? Out of the blue, yes, but you should expect that from me by now. Anyway, Read and Review!


End file.
